


It's little things

by solargav



Series: lovable wedding bells [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, everyone other than fundy dream and hbomb are only mentioned, focusing on their marriage as if it went good yknow, meantion of dreamon hunters arc, so so close to not putting a george tag, theres two cuss words in chapter two i think, this but the marriage is also connected to the smp, two chapters for when fundy finds dream and they talk itll be short but i need a break chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solargav/pseuds/solargav
Summary: Dream was curled against the wall next to the projection button. "You know," a voice called from the leap of faith but not closer. Turning, it was HBomb with a sad smile on his face."While Fundy damn well deserves better, he thinks you're the best thing without anything better. So you better not disappoint him thinking like this," Hbomb spoke. It wasn't the cutesy anime cat girl talk, it was genuine and almost like a threatening promise.Fundy deserved the best, and that's exactly what Fundy thought he was.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: lovable wedding bells [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074827
Comments: 9
Kudos: 366





	1. holographic projection

**Author's Note:**

> hhhgshdmm i have feelings and too many thoughts about how fundy deserves better yknow

Dream was someone to treasure his friends, it was secret and not overwhelming in most cases. Sometimes when it was too quiet, Dream would wonder too far and need a company of a friend to keep himself in check. 

It was different when you suddenly became the only voice inside your head.

However, on the important note that matters, Dream was always labeled to not care about anything else, just the discs, the power. It simply was not true. It was seen in how he would let his guard down, baby his friends or crack jokes or stay up or wake up extra early just to keep his friend company and offer up jokes. He would laugh with wheezes or small screams in between, and it would be a sound so genuine you would be confused by his connection to this "god." He simply did care for more than the power. That was unacceptable in his line of work, it was dangerous. If he cared about anything people could abuse that, abuse his friends. 

But in times that were slow, he'd accept caring. Just a little bit.

His closer friends and him all had these matching pony bead bracelets. He had one for George, Sapnap, Bad, Techno, and Karl. They all looked the same but not in a way that showed distaste, they all were made of the same components in their own two-color combination and a small bead with a heart imprint. Each one said the name of what friend they belonged to, some differences laid here as when they got together to make them, they would run out of some lettered beads. George had his name in all white beads except for one "e" that was in black with the font white instead. Sapnap, Bad, and Karl all had one that was in all white, this was lucky. Techno would be in the same boat as George except he had another black bead for the letter "n." All of these took their respective places on one arm, sometimes when he swung his axe you would see them peak out from the underneath of his long sleeve jacket. 

One would reside on his other arm instead, one that was different but only slightly.  
This one was labelled "Fundy." The two beads surrounding the name were orange stars, then had the repeating color combination. This one was gold and orange. It also, like the rest, had a small heart bead by the knot to tie off the string. "Fundy" would also be the only one to have one to match Dream's that would have a heart. When making the ones for his friends, Dream never put a heart on his named bracelets. He felt undeserving, not liking himself as much or putting himself on a high pedestal as his friends. 

Fundy had made Dream's himself, so they would perfectly match, the heart bead and stars and all. It was a gift before going on their first date. They both were never seen without them. Not even after the wedding reception. 

Not even after George.  
Dream had left, he ran from the hall somewhere into the world. Perhaps even out of it, leaving far enough he wouldn't look anymore at a place that screamed "him and Fundy." 

Fundy was sitting on the steps before the stage, all the guests had been told to either leave or wait in the dining hall after George had been escorted out to leave. Fundy's hands cradled his head, hat crumpled next to him on the lower stair near his feet.

Did George really kiss his husband, his bride to be? He took him behind that pillar, how did it happen? Did he kiss Dream's mask, was it on the smile or just his general face perhaps between the mask's eyes? Was it through the lace of his veil? Did he lift it off just a few inches to reach the smile drawn on, the one slowly disappearing and scratched over the time of use and war? Or did he take off the veil and mask?   
Did he kiss the real "Dream?"   
Or the one of the shell that hides Dream's intentions and feelings and wants and needs- Fundy was choked up, his eyes burned and could practically see the pink aggravation of his eyes in the sight of the halls doors, open into the world where he could see the ship and planet even further behind. But his eyes were so wet, and it was so blurry. 

Fundy needed to think but his head was so clouded, logical thoughts buried in insecurity and anger. He couldn't stop them just like no one had been able to stop George in time.  
His hands moved from his hair to cover his ears, clamping them down as if it would quiet his thoughts but only lowered the volume of his choked breaths. The beads digging into the flesh just under his temple, the imprint of one star and the cubed letter beads countable.

What if Dream just said that, that George kissed him. It would have been a perfect excus- no. Not Dream. Dream wouldn't say that, wouldn't do that and further ruin it. It was their wedding, and Dream had been so amazed. Fundy won him over, not to say Dream was simply a prize. God no, he was, he is, so much more than that. He's safe, a constant, he's the feeling of happy, he's everything in Fundy's world and Fundy could see him in anything for his positive traits. And in return Dream had to be his too, right?   
Besides, George missed the time to object so it was no longer his place to do something so cruel. It doesn't count. He rewinded the world when creating Dream's cannons, why not do it again? Would the guests remember? Could he go far enough to take George off the whitelist?   
To completely not invite him?  
That would make Dream sad though, Fundy reminded himself. They're friends.

What would happen?  
Would it end the same?  
What if George had slept through it like everything else important?

What if Dream kissed George back next time?

Fundy's crying suddenly paused, gasping back breath and his eyes opened as he stood up. Hands fell down to his sides and he went to run from the hall when a hand met his shoulder in a calm and almost cautious manner. Seeing the face it was HBomb, with mirth in his eyes that didn't reach the slight frown he wore that absolutely didn't match the atrocious bride's catmaid dress. In the hand not connected to Fundy, held the abandoned hat.   
"Here," HBomb spoke. His voice was quiet like he knew exactly what Fundy had just put himself through on those steps. Underneath the hand, Fundy was still somewhat shaken up from his tears but smiled. The one that showed of slightly pointed canines. And took his hat, and returned to his rush to leave and find Dream.

"He's exactly where you think he is!"  
HBomb's voice was loud to catch up to Fundy's quickened run, this time you could hear the smile in his voice. And Fundy held up a thumbs up high into the air above his head to get the reaction of a laugh and clapping. 

Dream didn't kiss George back.   
How could Fundy not realize that sooner?  
Dream didn't kiss George back.


	2. stone cutter's making quartz pillars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you Hbomb. Thank you Wilbur, dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last and second chapter of this !! im really happy with this and i hope this makes more sense than the last chapter because i once again wrote this really fast and didnt pace myself.

If it wasn't so perfect, Fundy would damn well be asking why he asked for a full world instead of guest spawn and the venue halls especially when his run had to be staggered for times to catch his breath. And to think this world was so make shift and man made, the air felt so light it felt more like swimming.

Though perhaps it was more his fault for not deciding for him and Dream to fly together towards the treasure planet with matching elytras and fireworks that would spray the words "just married" in coordinated orange and green. That, would have been so much faster and the sooner he could apologize.

Fundy would have time to think about it later when he wasn't focused on moving his arms and breathing in the right way and breathing out whichever way. Was it in mouth and out nose, he would think instead for the moment. But, when looking back, it would feel silly and foolish and stupid and somewhat cruel to Dream. The love his life, to not trust him on the most special day of their shared life. No one, not even Fundy had given him time to explain what happened past "why did you kiss me?"

In the moment between breaths, he did know he would apologize for it after crushing Dream in the largest death-defying hug he could muster. If Dream would be okay with it, of course. Fundy was once again that day, so excited to see him.

And soon enough Fundy would slow down, he would never admit it unless at the end of an axe but, he trusted HBomb. It was a good gambit, as HBomb was right. Dream was right there, his dress hiked up so he wasn't getting it dirty sitting down on the dock behind the hidden invisible stairs.  
Dream was curled into himself, sitting against the railing and his body tucked to lay over his knees. Hands were anything but idle as they guiltily played at the hemming of the veil that had been pushed back over the nape of his neck and down his shoulders, almost like a shielding that if he curled up he simply would never get hurt again. It was scary to Fundy, never seeing Dream in this much pain, part of it even being Fundy's own fault. Though it made him very grateful Dream didn't see his own pain on the steps of the hall. Maybe Dream wouldn't be able to forgive himself if had seen it.

Fundy sat down in one of the chairs outside the closest house, being able to see Dream from the porch. And he pressed the button on the device he left in the brim of his hat.

An extra little button to his his hologram genius.

He could see the particles turn and start to appear forming a picture, first seeing the wood and cobblestone behind his back then the form of his face until it looked like him and his vague details. Fundy seeing his own face, gave a delayed grimace before a weak smile.

He looked like absolute shit, but at least you couldn't see the wrinkles in his hat and suit and the small streaks from dried tears and the small drip from his nose that he wasn't even aware of.

Then, he saw Dream. Who had shifted at the familiar sound of the particles, who had completely turned once more enamored at the sight. Though Fundy could still see how Dream was guarding himself, his hands and arms now wrapping around to hold his legs towards his chest. It must be so uncomfortable. Fundy gave the camera a small wave, and to his surprise saw he got a small wave back which made him let out a laugh that was slightly not as small.

"Hi Dream, I didn't know if you were comfortable seeing me in person right now but I want to talk. Oh God, that sounds bad no, no please don't worry-hey its okay," Fundy let out in quick succession seeing Dream's form tighten at his shoulders. The ending of his words came out in that quick talk he had when he was flustered in a positive way rather than the maid talk flustered.

"I promise, and its not one I'll break! I'm no Eret at war, um. I want to say that I love you, Dream. You're so wonderful and I'm so so sorry I overlooked that earlier. No one gave you a chance and I shouldn't have overthought my trust in you."

Fundy took a breath, gaining confidence as dream held eye contact with his portrait. He wished he could hear Dream if he was responding, even if it was under his breath.

"Hey Dream? I also promise no one is outside right now, so if you want me to come up can you yell so I hear you, I'm not to far away and I really cannot stand the fact if I don't give you a hug during this talk. In fact I think I'll die right now, maybe soon. I'm also a little hungry but I don't think it'll get picked up on my mic."

The first thing he heard instead of an "okay" or "you are such an idiot" or "did you know when you go on tangents it sit a little taller and you look more comfortable and confident" was what would be considered obnoxiously loud, sweet familiar ring of a wheeze. Which hurt a little bit.

He didn't look that bad, right? Anyways, Fundy's hologram would show delayed shift of him straightening his tie and pushing his hair to the side.

This did not help his case, the laughing continued into worse wheezes. A good sign, Fundy thought as he got up and made his way to the steps. The hologram was blurry now, shifting and lacking more detail than on average. There was the sunset coloring and the black hat with its uncanny gold but they looked somewhat like a vague cookie or playdoh ball instead of a charm or metal. His hair, freshly brushed to the side was now swaying. Hanging in his face from the jump down onto the stairs.  
Fundy was full of bright, there was no way to truly explain it. He seemed so young yet timeless, like orchard trees in their bloom for this year looking perfect and healthy despite having been on the farm for two full generations. Fundy looked like himself, a star, Dream's treasure.  
Dream was truly too focused on that look, Fundy was beautifully handsome even if he looked like a buffering YouTube upload.

"I'm starting to think you like the screen me more than me. Is it because you cant see the pigment loss? I promise its a condition I'm not graying." Fundy's voice was right there, right close to him like it should be. Fundy's voice was comfort.

Before replying, Dream stood up. It was a little wobbly but a hand quickly supporting him at the elbows helped him up straight, the bunched up dress skirt reaching back down and covering his shorts that were in the most childish floral pastel print of daisies and peonies on a mint green.  
"Weren't you supposed to give me a hug once you got up here," Dream spoke. The first words Fundy had heard from his since they were on the stage. And so with that fact, it truly wasn't his fault he practically melted into embracing Dream like it was the most natural way for his body to exist.

Fundy's hugs were always great, they made Dream feel so small and safe like he never had to hide anything or protect anyone. But this one relieved him of so much weight and pain that he felt like he could take on the world. He felt like he could dance on clouds as long as he could lead Fundy in the most perfect spins and dips and waltz patterns(this being something Dream wouldn't have even known the first thing about if Sapnap didn't beg him to take classes with Niki).

Dream wrapped his arms around Fundy, hands stopped and spread across his shoulder blades as if Fundy would fall away at any moment. It wasn't only a hug, it looked like the most wonderful statue of marble and crystal. Two engaged lovers cradling both with so much support that they relied on each other to keep them up right.  
The hologram was still up and if it had more detail and if anyone had left the dining hall, Fundy's face buried in neck, nuzzled towards a small braid that kept Dream's hair from his face and white fabric. And the small wet patterns tracing the neckline.

"You never said if it was okay," Fundy told Dream. His words were quiet like Dream's ears would break like dropped porcelain at the loudest whisper. It was gentle. And Dream can swear it sounded better than home.

\-----

The two walked back towards the hall, slow as in to take in missed details like the orange and green banners on the arch and bushes and flowers. Their hands held firmly in between their sides as they drifted back towards their guests. Them, taking turns of who would rub small circled patterns atop the the other's thumb. The dark night settled calmly above them, the cake probably too cold and already eaten for seconds.

"They're here!" Was a muffled yell that was quickly met with a, "Tommy shut up we can see through the window open the door!"

The hall opened, red rug perhaps brighter under the ambient lights as night poured in behind the couple.  
They walked down the aisle, Fundy checking to see that the rings were still in his pocket.  
Tommy and Ranboo behind them, passed out plates of the dinner that Niki had catered. They waited for the two to come back, no doubt to HBomb probably asking everyone to wait and to believe in them after seeing Fundy in such a state.

His father, Wilbur, slipped on his glasses with a small sigh of relief and opened up his book again. They reached the stages and slipped into their positions, the smiles more certain.

"Now, let's try this again everyone. We are gathered here today, or tonight rather..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas or requests or just wanna talk to me about fundy wedding or mcyt stuff my twitter is still greenwirts !!!

**Author's Note:**

> if you would want to talk to me about fundy wedding and mcyt stuff my twitter is .greenwirts!!


End file.
